ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayabe Koichi
Ayabe Koichi is a Japanese businessman formally known as Tensai the Genius of the Denkouken Style Appearance At a glance Koichi Ayabe seems like a totally normal person. He is a management type, with an amiable face and a ready smile that isn't often more than a skin deep courtesy. He never comes to work in anything but crisp, clean black business suit and a tie that one of his children had probably gotten him for Father's Day. In fact his only quirk is that he always wears black gloves, regardless of the weather or the seasons. Personality In his younger years, Ayabe was a foolish and arrogant young man obsessed with nothing more then mastering the Denkouken. However due to the scandal of the style his personality changed drastically. Now his is a very amiable person as being too obtrusive makes him nervous, and an easy way to blend in or allay suspicion or jealousy had always been to act and speak in a friendly fashion. Ayabe no longer practices his art in fact it’s a safe bet to say that he loathes it as it reminds him of the mistakes made in the past. Background This man was the genius and traitor of the Denkouken School, and the man who had mastered its highest techniques at the age of twelve. Once he mastered all but the final techniques of Dankouken, he drilled numerous pieces of metal deep into his body corresponding to the bodies 7 chakra points. As well as one between each knuckle and one on the tip of each finger. This allowed his to evolve the style to completely new levels. When they found out what he did his sensei’s demanded that he teach them the secret techniques he’d developed, but then, when they realized the toll it could take and that it was too much for their bodies to handle, they brainwashed children into undergoing the same procedure. Not a single one was able to reach those heights. All were crippled for life. The Dojo was disgraced, and quickly tried to cover up its crimes. Ayabe left the school in disgust and sealed up his techniques, vowing never to use them again even in self defense. Style Ayabe Koichi is the greatest master the Denkouken has seen since its creation. Despite not practicing for years he is still a highly dangerous opponent, his speed and dexterity makes him quite vicious on the battlefield, leaving a path of broken persons and terrain in his wake. Denkouken doesn’t revolve around using physical might, but instead emphasizes on strengthening ki flow and using it to extend and proliferate the body's personal electromagnetic field to aid in combat. An odd side effect of using ki to perform such actions is that it causes the body's nervous system to have a faster response time and in general causes the user to "act faster"; however the side effect is minimal when compared to the other benefits of the art. But manipulating by the body's electromagnetic field you could do an assortment of bizarre things from sensing when things are about to approach you to even being able to predict actions. Special Techniques Hiraishin Aisatsu Sen (Lightning Rod Salutation Flash): A high-speed movement technique, a slight of hand and motion accomplished by using ki to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. A byproduct of focusing ones ki this way causes the body to create a flash of UV light that would damage human retinas, blinding individuals partially or fully. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. Hiraishin Kaizai Satsu (Lightning Rod Intervention Murder): The most powerful of the Hidden Denkouken Arts. User internalizes his own ki, supplanting the normal neurochemical and action potential functions of his cells, and increasing their speed and efficiency two fold. This creates a magnetic pulse that when focused as a directed strike to the chest, would result in instant ventricular fibrillation though user can target other organs as well. It is said that this technique is strong enough to kill an elephant in one blow. Though the Hiraishin Kaizai Satsu was initially a killing technique Ayabe Koichi was able to create a non-lethal variation though it is still strong enough to floor a human. He can also create a focused electromagnetic pulse that would disrupt or destroy any technological equipment. Hotaru (Firefly): By opening his Ajna chakra point and unsealing Hotaru Ayabe is able able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. This allows him to sense all forms of metal in the area including buried pieces of metal or weapons. Further training in this ability has enabled him to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using his eyes, which he takes a step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves he generates, allowing him to see the image of a room three-dimensionally without the use of his sight giving him no blind spots. Kaminari (Thunder): A Denkouken Hidden Art, by drawing the magnetic field into his body, the user is able to amplify it. This condensed, strengthened magnetic field is a fantastic defense, repelling all metallic materials sent at it. However the strength of the technique is determined by level of mass it deflects, i.e the higher the mass of metal in the projectile the harder it is to deflect. For example low-mass needles are easier to deflect then higher mass kusarigama. The user is able to move around normally while this technique is active, and like the Hiraishin Kaizai Satsu this technique increases his baseline speed two fold. Jiseitai (Magnetic Body): '''This technique causes the user to "suck" his electromagnetic field back into his body allowing his entire body to become magnetic. In this form the user can climb and stick to any magnetic surface and cannot be moved unless he wills it so, but the disadvantages are quite obvious for instance he no longer has his field available to him to attack and he is a much easier target for projectiles. Which is why it is mainly used to avoid attacks usually impossible by conventional means. '''Satetsu (Iron Sand): By creating a powerful magnetic force user can attract iron particles in the earth's atmosphere and iron mineral within the ground in order to create a cloud of iron sand that she can then manipulate for various tasks. Category:The Road to Cydonia